


Confusion Upon Waking

by Muse (Museical)



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Roger is his own Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museical/pseuds/Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's return is slightly confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion Upon Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a SMACKDOWN fic, for Team Alanna/Roger, but who doesn't love some Roger of Conte? :)

Through the haze of his rage, through the orange glow of his Gift, Roger watched as the silver blade of the sword circled back, dripping red blood it had drawn from his shoulder, and pierced his heart.

The last thing Roger saw, looking up from the red, red blood coursing over his hand, was Alan—Alanna, damn the bitch—of Trebond, fiery hair on end, purple eyes piercing him again with the blade of her hatred.

His vision faded as he felt the floor come up beneath him, but his fury accompanied him into the void.

When his eyes snapped open as the cold leeched away, they met a familiar shade of amethyst.

His hand moved imperceptibly fast, closing on Trebond's throat and yanking her down to bring them face-to-face.

Now he would have his revenge on this unnatural witch of a knight.

Even as Trebond's face came into view, red and gasping as her fingers scrabbled over Roger's hand, the roughness under Roger's fingers warned him.

Stubble?

The choking redhead Roger had yanked down to himself was no Alanna, unless she had found a way to magick herself a beard.

Thoughts flashed through Roger's mind, and he shoved Trebond-who-is-not-Alanna away as he sat up.

Thom glared at the newly risen Duke Roger of Conte, and Roger let a smirk play at the corners of his mouth.

Oh, this was _very_ interesting.


End file.
